The Phantom
by Amy Shadows
Summary: After a horrific accident destroys an entire wing of the school and takes Draco Malfoy's life strange things start happening.
1. The Cast

**Disclaimer:** This disclaimer will be my only one throughout the entire story so read it now. I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. 

**Couplings:** Harry/Ginny, Draco/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Any Other Warnings:** Character Death, murder, angst, if any else appears I'll let you all know.

* * *

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Based on Andrew Lloyd Weber's The Phantom of the Opera

**

* * *

Cast List**

**The Phantom:** Draco Malfoy

**Christine Daae:** Ginny Weasley

**Raoul De Chagny:** Harry Potter

**Madame Giry:** Hermione Granger

**Joseph Buqet:** Ron Weasley

**Carlotta:** Pansy Parkinson

**Andre:** Albus Dumbledore

**Brief Synopsis:**

After a fire destroys a wing of Hogwarts, taking the life of young Draco Malfoy strange things begin to happen.


	2. Prologue and Angel of Music

_Let the dream begin  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write_

It had been over a year since the accident. The accident which destroyed an entire wing of the school and took the life of a very infamous young man, one named Draco Malfoy. It became one of the worst known disasters to hit the school, and one that no one would have expected. Fire, a natural enemy in a school where the only thing expected was the unnatural.

It hit some students harder than others. One girl in particular seemed to change over the months of his disappearance, for even though she was a more confident girl when it came to classes and even though she was more willing to fight for her beliefs she seemed weaker. She didn't speak to anyone for the longest time, anytime word of the accident was brought up she would disappear, and she even seemed to lose interest in her own family.

The girl, Ginny Weasley, seemed to finally understand the true depths of her powers, and no one could explain the change. She disappeared from the common rooms, she was rarely ever in classes, and she rejected everyone that had once mattered in her life.

Her brother didn't even notice the difference, or if he did he didn't let her know. The only two in the school to notice a slight change was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry had known Ginny for years; he never would have expected to see her acting the way she did when everyone was around.

It was during one rather interesting dinner that everything began to happen.

Ron and Hermione were off at another end of the table discussing something they didn't feel they needed to let him in on. He was sitting next to the paling Weasley girl, who looked very nervous to have him around. Harry reached his hand across the table until it was on hers.

"Ginny, you've been different lately. You've been hiding around the school where none of us can find you, you've been improving greatly in Potions, almost to the point where you're better than Pansy, and she is Snape's favorite female potions brewer. Where have you been?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her chair and looked to the door. "I'm sorry, I can't..." She never finished her sentence; she just left her chair and ran from the room. Harry stood from his seat and began to make his way towards the door.

Ginny turned towards on of the dark corners of the room and looked around. She could hear something breathing in the back and turned to find it.

"Ignorant boy, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph..." Ginny swallowed once and turned to the dark corner.

"Angel my soul was weak, forgive me," she whispered. "Show yourself, please, unseen genius."

"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide." A pale hand was extended from the darkness to the girl and she took a deep breath before grabbing it.

Harry turned around the corner as he saw the girl taking the mysterious hand in the shadows. His eyes widened as she disappeared with the voice into the darkness.

"Ginny! Ginny, who is this?" Harry screamed. He ran over to the dark wall and pounded his fists against it. He leaned his head against the stones and screamed once. He didn't know who this Angel was or what he wanted with Ginny, but he knew one thing, it would be up to him to defeat it.

Read Review and Don't Flame  
So what did everyone think? Shoul I keep up with this one or should I just toss it aside? I need everyone's opinion, you all matter too.

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind..._


	3. The Phantom of the Opera

Ginny grasped this Phantom's hand as he led her down the long corridors. There was something almost familiar about the way he walked. She leaned in to him and tried to look around, but darkness was flooding her eyes. Ginny turned to face where she had just come from, her mind instantly remembering the boys hand grabbing for her. 

"And though you turn from me, to glance behind," she could hear the voice say softly before turning to face her. "The Phantom of the school is there, inside your mind."

Ginny gasped and drew back. She could only see one thing in the room in front of her, and that one thing was a white mask that seemed to almost glow from the darkness. She almost pulled away, but was too enchanted by the voice.

"Those who may see your face would draw back in fear," she said calmly. "Behind the mask you wear…"

"It's me they hear." He turned impatiently from the girl and continued to drag her down the corridor. She stumbled across some stones that rested on the ground in front of her and fell into the Phantom's back. He turned to her and grasped her hand and began to lead her farther and farther into the underground of the school, or what she thought was still the school.

"My spirit and your voice in one combined…" She whispered to him, if it hadn't been so dark she could've sworn she saw a smile. "The Phantom of the school is here, inside my mind."

"I have brought you to this world of unending night, to this world where the daylight dissolves into darkness…" He said as they turned a corner. Ginny gasped as she looked around the room which slowly came into view as many candles lit. There was a centimeter of water on the floor that had become multi-colored from the running paint off of pictures that had fallen from the walls which all had burn marks littering them.

In the center of the room were the pieces of a broken statue that resembled Salazar Slytherin. Ginny gasped as she stared upon the emerald eyes which stared on for miles. She walked across the room and ran her hand across the soft marble.

"I'm glad you like it," said the Phantom. Ginny turned around to face him. "This is the place you'll call home."

Ginny grasped her neck and took steps away. "No, no I couldn't."

The Phantom turned around to face her and brushed a hand across the face. "Ginny, you must. You must love me."

Ginny stared into the man's eyes and gave another small gasp. "I give you my heart, as you gave me your teaching."

The Phantom smiled. "The Phantom is here, inside your mind."

Read, review, don't flame. Sorry it's so short, but get used to it, crossovers are hard to make long.


End file.
